Question: If $x \oslash y = 3x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-4 \oslash -5$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = -4$ and $y = -5$ to get $3(-4)^{2}-(-5)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $23$.